This invention relates to a container for holding objects provided with an internal divider having inner side walls and a central dividing panel. The inner side walls engage each of the objects, such as bottles, in curvilinear contact so as to separate one object from the others; and the central dividing panel, together with the inner side walls, holds the outer surface of the objects firmly and immovably therein. Thus, the container of this invention can store or transport such objects as bottles quite safely without allowing them to come into contact with each other or to be broken.